


consign me not to darkness

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Gore, I Apologize For This, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When gold is gone there is only black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	consign me not to darkness

The thick black dust swirls around him, pushes into his mouth and nose and ears, steals his breath and sight. It burrows into his flesh, his stomach, twists his bones like wind through grass. His teeth are the first to change, grow long and thin and sharp and they bulge from his mouth, trap it open in a perpetual snarl. They distort his sounds of pain as the dust tears at his ears, forces charred bone to slice free and curl about his head like a ram’s horns. His hind legs grow long and claws grow longer and his body folds over, paws scrabbling at the ground, spine splitting his lower back, shearing away the fluff of his tail.  
  
He tosses his head with a terrible shriek, eyes gone white and fur blackened with dust, stares blindly at the flickering fear at their cores, spreading slow like ink.  
  
The last of the golden glow of hope in his bones seeps away. He is a shell filled to the brim with fear and hate and blackness like tar.


End file.
